Soul Eater DANCE!
by GrangerDanger12
Summary: A Soul Eater twist.The Soul Eater gang doesn't go to Death Weapon Miester Academy and never has.They go to Dancers Wish Maker Academy or DWMA for short. Rated Teen just in case.
1. Chapter 1

~Death The Kid's POV~

Just another boring day at Dancers Wish Maker Academy (DWMA),or so I thought.I was dancing to Domo23 by Tyler the Creator,when this white haired kid came in and started watching me. When I finished,he smiled.A big,demon-teethy smile. He introduced himself as Soul "Eater", and rest of the day went like this:

"Kid."

"Kid?That's your name?"

I scowled.

"Well,it's Death the Kid,but my friends call me Kid."

"Oh,nice dancing."

"Thanks."

I smiled.

"I'm guessing you dance,too."

I say sarcastically.

"Lyrical Hip-hop."

"Ah."

I walk out,smiling.

"Kid!"

Liz I love Liz.

"Yes?"

"We're going for coffee?Wanna come?You can bring your friend."

"Huh?"

I turn,and sure enough,Soul had just walked out of the studio.

"Soul,right?Wanna come for coffee?"

Please say no,please say no.

"Sure."

No!I plaster a fake smile.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

~Liz's POV~

"That Soul kid seems nice."

Me and Kid were walking back to the school.

"He's fine.I only just met,what?5 minutes before you did?"

I laughed.

"What type of dance does he do?"

"Lyrical hip-hop."

"What?"

He laughs.

"It's hard to explain,I guess you could say it's a mix of both,but sorta it's own thing."

"What?"

He laughs again.

"Never-mind."

God I feel stupid.

"So how's that routine goin'?"

"Good,it's just...I know I'm gonna get 3rd,probably less then that."

"What are you talking about?Your the best jazz dancer ever!"

"You're just say-"

"No,I'm not."

I looked his at topaz eyes

"Your talented."

He said.

We were dangerously close.

Then he closed the gap between our lips!I'm kissing Kid!He pulled away.

"Sorry."

He said,not looking me in the eyes.I blushed.

"You know Kid,I do you like you."

He looked me directly.

"I like you too."


	3. Chapter 3

~Soul's POV~

Thrift Shop was blaring.I was just practicing my hip-hop,when Kid came in.

"I like you."

I give him a puzzled look.

"Me and Liz were talking about you,then we change subject and then we kiss!"

He smiling from ear to ear.

"Glad I could help."

He rolls his eyes,still smiling.

"I thought you did lyrical hip-hop?"

"I do,I just practicing hip-hop."

"To Thrift Shop...okay,okay."

I raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing,nothing."

"KID!Your dancing god is here!"

A blue haired kid comes in.

"Soul,meet Black*Star,Black*Star meet Soul."

He had muscles,and a tattoo of a star on his right shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hi."

I turned off Thrift Shop.

"So you dance...?"

"Jazz,with hip-hop on the side."

I nod.

"Well anyway."

I look though my Ipod.I find Monster-by Meg & Dia (DotEXE Remix).I press play.

"Aw,dude,I love this song!"

Black*Star says.

"I'm pretty good at this song."

Kid says.

They walk over and start dancing with me. danced for an half an hour,since the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

~Patti POV~

"Nice Patti."

Tsubaki said.

"Thanks,'Baki!"

I took off my tap shoes.I was practicing for the big competition.I was dancing to Play the Funky Music by Wild Cherry.( watch?v=3kR2GRZyFX8)I was in my costume of a cherry red sequin dress,black spandex tights and my hair was in a tight bun.

"Your hair is falling out."

Maka came over,and fixed it. Chrona,Kid,Black*Star and Soul came in,laughing.

"Nice costume,Patti."

Kid just started going out with my sister,we all knew that would happen.

"Thanks,Kid."

"Soul,meet Maka and Tsubaki."

"We've met."

Maka said.

"Wait,is he,ooooooohhhhhh."

Soul must have been Maka's boyfriend before she came to the DWMA.

"Well,this is awkward."

Chrona said.

"Well,anyway...we were going to the movies,wanna come?"

Kid asked.

"Sure!Just let me change."

I say running to the change rooms.I come back out in yoga pants,a loose t-shirt and uggs.

"Let's go."

Maka and Soul were just awkwardly standing next to each other.

"So what movie are we seeing?"

"OH!We should see 'Oz The Great and Powerful',that would be such a good movie to see!"


	5. Chapter 5

~Maka's POV~

"That was a stupid movie."

Soul said.

"Yep."

Liz agreed.

"I loved that movie!What about you Patti?"

Kid said.

"Love it!"

"Weridos"

"Shut up."

We were walking out of the movie theater,after watching 'Oz The Great and Powerful'.

"It wasn't that bad."

I say.

"We should've gone to Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 3-D!"

Black*Star said.

"NO!"

We all yelled.

"You shouldn't talk to your god like that."

"Dude,what's that?"

Soul pointed over into an ally.A guy was beating a girl.

"Soul don't-"

I begin.

"HEY!"

The guy stops and walks up to us.

"Something the matter,punk?"

The guy was way older then us.

"Yeah,you."

Soul punches the guy.

"Not again."

Soul used to stick up for people,it normally leads to a fight.

I snap out of my thoughts as Soul lands at my feet and spits out blood. gets up and kicked the guy in the groin,the guy bent down and Soul elbowed him hard in neck.

He turned around.

"Sorry about that."

We just starred at him,amazed.

"That guy was,like,30?"

"How do you fight like that?"

"Impressive."

"Why did you do that?"

Soul smirks.

"You know exactly why I do that,Maka."

I smile.

"I know,but they don't."

I point to everyone else.

"Let's get out of here before he gets up,then I'll explain."


	6. Chapter 6

~Black*Star~

"So,you do that cause of what your father did."

"Yep."

"That's really sweet."

Soul had just explained what he did in the ally,it was because his father treated his mother horribly,and Soul did nothing about it now he does something about it to others.

"I guess we know if something's wrong,call Soul."

Patti smiled.

"So where do you live now?"

"In the dorms,duh."

"No,I mean outside of school."

Kid said.

"I know what you meant.I live with my brother,Wes."

"Oh,where was he?"

"He moved out when he was 16."

"Ah."

"Well,I gotta go,bye guys."

They looked at me.

"I'll come to."

Tsubaki said.I love Tsubaki.I have ever since she came to this school, because she was so sweet,and though we're total opposites,we work together,did I mention we're partners?Yeah,we're jazz dancers.

*At the school's studio*

"Are you excited?The competition in 2 days!"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound very excited."

"I am,it's just-nothing."

"You know Black*Star,it's okay to be nervous."

"Me,nervous!Don't make me laugh!I'm a GOD!Gods don't get nervous."

"Black*Star?"

Her face looked worried

"I'm terrified,Tsubaki."

"You should be,most people are."

She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

~Tsubaki POV~

"Most people are."

He smiled.

"But we both know I'm not like most people."

So me and him started were practicing to Too Close by Alex Clare for our routine( watch?v=7NZ7fvGRNJM). About an hour later,me and him had definitely nailed the routine.

"I hope we beat Liz and Chrona."

Black*Star said.

"I just realized something,is Kid gonna be okay with Chrona and Liz's dance?They normally do sorta...sexual dances."

Tsubaki looked at Black*Star as she *Star shrugged.

* * *

"So,'Baki,what is your routine?"

Patti asked.

"You know I can't tell you that."

Patti face became sour.

"I showed you my routine."

"Yes,but your a solo and no one else is in tap."

"The competition is tomorrow,no one could copy it."

Patti pointed out.

"We're dancing to Too Close by Alex Clare"

"Okay."

"I was wondering though,is Kid okay with Liz's routine."

"I'm fine with it,'Baki"

Kid said as he walked in.

"Have you seen the routine?"

Tsubaki asked.

"Have you?"

Kid said,raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Kid."

"That's okay,'Baki"


End file.
